


Of Bars and Relationships

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Do not read if you're under 18, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Romance, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: He was very much aware of why she was drinking to her heart's content yet again, just like in the past few months. Chasing after her at a bar to pick her up has been a regular thing for him, it sometimes disrupts his schedule but he never missed a single one of her drinking sessions ever since he found her passed out at a bar, alone, six months prior. The reason was someone very close to both of them, but he could not bear to blame him after all the two had a clean and clear break-up.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Yoshitaka Yuriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Of Bars and Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on the VS Arashi and Himitsu no Arashi-chan episodes I've been rewatching lately.
> 
> I know it's not that common to write Jun and Yuriko together just them but I at least wanted to try. I am very much open to suggestions and such. Honestly, Yuriko used to me my muse for reasons I cannot really explain. I don't want to blabber any longer so I'm cutting this short.
> 
> I hope you'd like this!

Jun stepped inside the bar, the lights were dim and jazz music was played loudly through the speakers that the people talking to each other had their faces a few inches away from each other. He took off his glasses and scanned the room, and there she was seated at the bar counter alone, cradling a glass with one hand. It was easy for him to spot her, probably because of her white dress that contrasted with her dark long hair or mostly because his subconscious easily attracted his attention towards where she was. Whatever the reason was, the important thing was that he found her easily, he made his way to the bar counter not attracting any attention towards his direction and avoided direct eye contact with anyone else. He chose to take the seat that was holding her bag.

Her elbows were firmly planted on the counter, one hand on her forehead and another stirring her scotch on the rocks. He took off his jacket and put it around her, it wasn’t exactly cold in the bar but her dress was a little revealing sundress he didn’t want her to get disrespected by drunk individuals.

"You must be cold."

She looked up, her eyes grew wide at the sight of Jun in front of her. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and felt her face flush, he was the person she least expected to see tonight. Having noticed her face a little bit flushed red, he held her face with one hand and took her drink with the other. She tried to reach for it but he stopped her.

"I think you've had enough, Yuriko." He said and drank what remained of her drink so she wouldn't have the chance to drink it anymore. "Your face is already red and you feel a little bit warm. You shouldn't be drinking alone this much."

"Can't you indulge me with a few more drinks?" She pouted. "I've only had a tiny bit of alcohol." She gestured with her fingers. "Drink with me." She snapped her fingers to call the attention of the bartender and ordered two shots of scotch for them.

Jun let out a heavy sigh and nodded to confirm with the bartender. "Just a little bit and then we're out of here."

"Or," Yuriko thought of a proposal while Jun waited for her. "You drink a little bit and I go all out. I promise, I promise, I promise, nothing is sched - " She hiccupped. "Nothing is scheduled. Nothing is scheduled tomorrow." She chuckled and he swore he felt his heart miss a beat at the sight of her drunken smile.

He was very much aware of why she was drinking to her heart's content yet again, just like in the past few months. Chasing after her at a bar to pick her up has been a regular thing for him, it sometimes disrupts his schedule but he never missed a single one of her drinking sessions ever since he found her passed out at a bar, alone, six months prior. The reason was someone very close to both of them, but he could not bear to blame him after all the two had a clean and clear break-up.

Knowing the intensity of her feelings and her weirdness, Jun was able to manage her pretty easily even in her drunken state. No matter how drunk she got, whatever trouble she could possibly cause on the way home, Jun was able to handle her. But he can't say the same for himself, every time this happens his heart sank a little. It hurt seeing her like this, it hurt that sometimes the following morning she forgets about what happens to them, and it hurt not being able to voice out his feelings just yet.

"That's your last glass and we're out of here." Jun said as Yuriko's fifth glass was served to her.

She nodded. She did not protest anymore when he picked up their tab and paid it. Yuriko held her forehead with one hand while they waited for their tab. He put her bag over his shoulder and covered her with his jacket properly before leaving the bar. He booked a designated driver to drive them to his house, he had a few drinks himself and would not want to cause an accident on the road. He chose to take her to his house as he was more certain of his hangover remedies stock at home than hers.

He held her by her waist as they walked, she was already tripping on her heels. Once inside, he helped her take off her shoes and the jacket around her. But even barefoot she was tripping while walking so he decided to carry her to the bedroom instead. She put her arm around his neck as the two of them went to his bedroom.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as he gently laid her down on the bed.

Their eyes locked, she was still holding on to his neck and his arms were still around her. They could feel their breaths on each other, the stench of alcohol evident on both of them. Yuriko pushed his hair back, traced his face with her finger and outlined his lips. Jun couldn't control himself anymore, just like in the previous nights that he picked her up from the bar, he kissed her. He kissed her, as she eased up on their liplock he gently slid his tongue in her mouth.

She pulled him, her fingers grabbings his hair. He pushed his body further towards her, craving for more contact, to feel more of her warmth, the two of them panting, trying to catch their breath in between their kisses. He pulled off her hand around him and pulled away.

"No," he stood up. "It's like I'm taking advantage of you like this." He said with guilt evident in his tone.

"Taking advantage? Of me?" Yuriko said as she sat up. 

His back was turned against her. He stood up from the bed and went to his dresser to get her a change of clothes. He took one of his cotton shirts, when he turned around she was suddenly in front of him, her dress dropped on the floor. A faint light came in from the window but he could see her clearly, she was all he could see. The paleness of her skin, her cheeks a little pink from the amount of alcohol she had, and her eyes that demanded his attention.

She took a step forward and kissed him again, threading her hand in his hair as their kiss grew deeper with their tongues dancing together, wanting to taste more of each other. His back leaned against his dresser, his hands traveled around her body. Her hands were already working the buttons of his shirt and he took it off when he felt her hands on his bare shoulder. She broke off from their kiss, chuckled, and marveled at his body. 

He picked her up and she straddled her legs around him. They were looking at each other's eyes as Jun walked towards the bed. His right hand held Yuriko in place while his left hand traveled down her back and unhooked her bra, it fell down to the floor before he put her down on the bed. He tucked her hair to the back of her ear, looking intently at her face and she gave him a teasing smile. She had a look on her face as if she was planning something.

"Ah!" Jun gasped. It caught him by surprise that her hand was already inside his boxers, he didn't even notice when she opened up his pants.

She chuckled as if she was victorious and he took that as a challenge. He smirked at her before caressing her left breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and when she arched her back in pleasure he replaced his hand with his mouth, licking and sucking her in.

He could hear her moans and it motivated him more and played with her right breast with his hand. Yuriko's breath was starting to come in in short intervals, Jun’s name rolled through her mouth only urging him to pleasure her even more. He stopped to let her catch her breath first...or so she thought, as he held her gaze his hand traveled down between her thighs.

"Yuriko, you naughty girl. You're already this wet?" He kissed her roughly as his fingers continued to move inside her. He felt her tremble and in one swift motion he took off her underwear, he let her sit up and watch as he licked his wet fingers.

She was catching her breath, placed her hand on both sides of his hips, pulling down his pants. Once they were off she pushed him to the side, they changed positions that he was now the one sat up on the bed and Yuriko sat on him, feeling his hard cock on her.

She reached down and caressed him gently at first, he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. He felt the gentleness of her hand going up and down on him, a few more times before it started to feel warmer and wetter. He looked at her as her head bobbed up and down, licking him all over, she went further down until he hit the back of her throat. A few more times before she went up to kiss his lips again, harder and rougher this time. He held her close before rolling them to the side to change their positions.

Their hands went all over each other's body, exploring and mapping out what made the other shiver under their touch. Jun started kissing her on the neck and traveled further down between her thighs. She moaned out loud in pleasure as she felt his tongue on her, making her spread her legs more. She called out his name, encouraging him further, and even more when her hand tightened on his hair.

"Jun!" She called him out.

He went planting kisses back up from her stomach to her lips. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her face once more, she smiled and her dimples were defined. Their eyes were both full of desire and lust, nothing else mattered at the moment for both of them. Just the two of them, alone, in each other’s arms.

"Please?" She told him.

He reached for a condom in his nightstand and placed it on. "Are you - " he wasn't done talking yet but she was nodding her head and giving him an encouraging smile.

He kissed her forehead down to her lips, he slowly and gently entered her. Increasing the speed of his thrusts gradually. Feeling Yuriko’s body ease up on the intrusion before picking up his pace.

"Faster." She said between their kisses. "Faster!"

He waited until their hips were moving in sync before going any faster. The more that he thrust rougher the louder she moaned and called his name, she pulled him in closer with her arms, her nails digging in on his back. He couldn't help himself anymore, her voice was so inviting, he held her by her hips and went in further and rougher into her. He went faster until he felt her reach her climax.

She moaned loudly in pleasure before her hands fell to her side. Jun came not long after her, it was so warm inside her that he came earlier than he had expected. He dropped to the left side of the bed, both of them panting, catching their breath. He took her hand and kissed it.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, threw away the condom in the bin, and went under the shower. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold water trickle down his body. Yuriko wrapped her arms around him from behind, joining him in the shower. She leaned her head on his back, he could feel her arms shivering and she was clearly sobbing. He held her arm for a while, letting her cry it out a little more before he turned around to face her.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her. "Yuriko," his tone was serious but calm. "I'm here, okay? I'll always be here." He tucked her hair behind her ears and locked eyes with her. "I won't force you to hurry and forget about Nino. I can wait, I've been waiting for a while now."

He took her in his arms before they both went back to washing their bodies off of the sweat that covered both of them. He blow dried her hair before they both laid down on the bed. She snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her.

"But… Mao."

"Is old news and done." He patted her head. "Didn't work out between us. But I have no regrets." He took her hand and intertwined it with his. "Don't think about that anymore and rest. You've had a long day." Jun caressed her hair, tucking in a few strands of it behind her ears.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

*******

Yuriko woke up in bed alone. Jun left his phone open on the nightstand, she took it to check the time but she was shocked at the message thread that Jun left open.

_ She's drinking alone at bar ***. You better really take care of her. _

_ Haruna _

She scrolled through the thread and there were quite a lot of exchanges between Jun and Haruna about her whereabouts and Jun was always thanking Haruna for the information. Mostly it was Jun who asked first about where she was and Haruna always answered.

Yuriko went out of the bedroom, she found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"How do you like your eggs?"

Instead of answering him, she hugged him tightly from behind and inhaled in his scent.

"Good morning indeed." She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work.
> 
> I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much!


End file.
